moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
All-New House of Mouse (House of Mouse reboot, 2018)
All New House of Mouse is an upcoming revival reboot of House of Mouse, starring the voice talents from Chris Diamantopoulos, Russi Taylor, Tony Anselmo, Tress MacNeille, Bill Farmer, April Winchell, Alan Young, Jim Cummings, Corey Burton, Jim Meskimen, Richard Horvitz, Rob Paulsen, Jason Marsden, June Foray, Avalon Robbins, Grey DeLisle Griffin, Kath Soucie, Matthew Lillard and Cree Summer Francks. It is to premiere on Disney Channel on January 5, 2018. Voice Cast Members *Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse (voice, replacing Bret Iwan and the late Wayne Allwine respectively) *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Clara Cluck, Huey, Dewey and Louie and Drizella Tremaine (voices) *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck (voice, replacing the late Clarence Nash respectively) *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip and Anastasia Tremaine (voices) *Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof, Pluto and Horace Horsecollar (voices) *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow (voice) *John Kassir as Scrooge McDuck (voice, replacing the late Alan Young respectively) *Jim Cummings as Peg Leg Pete, Darkwing Duck, Thorny (voice, replacing the late Alex Rocco respectively), Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and King Triton (voices) *Corey Burton as Dale and Ludwig Von Drake (voices) *Jim Meskimen as Mortimer Mouse and Genie (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Robin Williams respectively) *Richard Horvitz as Morty Fieldmouse (voice) *Rob Paulsen as PJ, Fearless Freddie and Ferdie Fieldmouse (voices) *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Jason Marsden as Max Goof (voice) *June Foray as Grandma Duck (voice) *Avalon Robbins as Millie and Melody Mouse (voices) *Grey DeLisle Griffin as Roxanne, April, Daphne Blake and Pinch Raccoon (voices) *Kath Soucie as May, Emily and Kanga (voices) *Cree Summer Francks as June (voice) *Idina Menzel as Elsa (voice) *Kristen Bell as Anna (voice) *Josh Gad as Olaf (voice) *Chris Sanders as Stitch (voice) *Matthew Lillard as Piglet, Flick Duck, Shaggy Rogers and Mighty (voices) *Tom Kenny as Rabbit, Munchy Beaver, and SpongeBob (voices) *Peter Cullen as Eeyore and Ivo Hugh (voices) *Kevin Schon as Timon (voice) *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa (voice) *Matthew Broderick as Simba (voice) *Gabrielle Union as Nala (voice) *Jeff Bennett as Zazu (voice) *Khary Payton as Rafiki (voice) *Max Charles as Kion (voice) *Eden Riegel as Kiara (voice) *Madison Pettis as Zuri (voice) *Jeff Bergman as Peanut Otter (voice) *Jenell Brook Slack-Wilson as Jelly Otter (voice) *Carolyn Lawrence as Baby Butter Otter (voice) *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones (voices) *Linda Cardellini as Velma Dinkley (voice) *Danica McKellar as Madelyn Dinkley (voice) *Breckin Meyer as Mac (voice) *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Rizzo The Rat, Sprocket and Wembley (voices) *Frank Oz as Miss Piggy (voice) *Eric Jacobson as Fozzie Bear (voice) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Travelling Matt and Boober (voices) *John Tartaglia as Gobo (voice) *Kathryn Mullen as Mokey (voice) *Karen Prell as Red (voice) *David Tennant as the Captain (voice, replacing original actor Fulton MacKay) and Donald and Douglas (voices) *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella (voice) *Chris Daniel Barnes as Charming (voice) *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel (voice) *Zachary Levi as Flynn (voice) *Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter (voice) *Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley (voice) *Michael Gambon as Professor Dumbledore (voice) *Robbie Coltrane as Hagrid (voice) *Maggie Smith as Professor McGonagall (voice) *Christopher Eccleston as Professor Snape (voice, taking over from the original actor Alan Rickman) *Julie Walters as Molly Weasley (voice) *Mark Williams as Arthur Weasley (voice) *Gary Oldman as Sirius Black (voice) *Brendan Gleeson as Mad Eye Moody (voice) *David Thewlis as Remus Lupin (voice) *Don Austen as Iver (voice) *Julie Westwood as Tula (voice) *John Eccleston as Groove (voice) *Mark Jefferis as Hubba Hubba (voice) *Michael J. Fox as Thomas (voice) *Keith Wickham as Percy, Salty, Skarloey and Sir Handel (voices) *Ringo Starr as Gordon, Mr. Soil (replacing the original actor Roddy McDowell) and Fillmore (replacing Lloyd Sherr and the late George Carlin respectively) (voices) *Hugh Laurie as Henry (voice) *Rob Rackstraw as James (voice) *Jim Broadbent as Toby (voice) *Rowan Atkinson as Edward (voice) *Steven Kynman as Duck, Peter Sam, Cornelius, Fireman Sam, Elvis Cridlington, Charlie Jones and Norman Price (voices) *John Hasler as James Jones and Rheneas (voices) *David Carling as Mike Flood, Station Officer Steele, Tom Thomas and Trevor Evans (voices) *Su Douglas as Helen Flood, Mandy Flood and Dilys Price (voices) *Tegwen Tucker as Penny Morris, Sarah Jones and Bronwyn Jones (voices) *Joe Mills as Oliver and Toad (voices) *Alec Baldwin as Stepney (voice) *Emma Watson as Mavis and Hermione Granger (voices) *Tim Curry as Diesel (voice) *Michael Keaton as Spencer, Ken and Chick Hicks (voices) *Stephen Mangan as Neville (voice) *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty (voice) *Tom Stourton as Duncan (voice) *Tim Whitnall as Duke (voice) *Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper (voice) *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen (voice) *Larry The Cable Guy as Mater (voice) *Bonnie Hunt as Sally, Rosie and Dolly (voices) *Cheech Marin as Lenny (voice, replacing the original actor Joe Ranft) and Ramone (voices) *Jenifer Lewis as Flo (voice) *Michael Wallis as Sheriff (voice) *Katherine Helmond as Lizzie (voice) *Paul Dooley as Sarge (voice) *Tony Shalhoub as Luigi (voice) *Guido Quaroni as Guido (voice) *Jerome Ranft as Red, Heimlich and Wheezy (voices, succeeding from his brother, the late great and talented, Joe Ranft respectively) *John Ratzenberger as Mack, Hamm and P.T Flea (voices) *John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli (voice) *Michael Caine as Finn McMissle (voice) *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell (voice) *Chris Cooper as Smokey (voice) *Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez (voice) *Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm (voice) *Dave Foley as Flik (voice) *Julia Louis Dreyfus as Atta (voice) *Denis Leary as Francis (voice) *Hayden Panettiere as Dot, who's now 15 years old (voice) *Richard Kind as Molt (voice) *Drew Barrymore as Gypsy (voice, replacing the late Madeline Kahn respectively) *Michael McShane as Tuck and Roll (voices) *David Hyde Pierce as Slim (voice) *Edie McClurg as Dr. Flora (voice) *John Cleese as Manny (voice, replacing the late Jonathan Harris respectively) *Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski (voice) *John Goodman as Sulley (voice) *Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs (voice) *Tom Hanks as Woody (voice) *Tim Allen as Buzz (voice) *Joan Cusack as Jessie (voice) *Wallace Shawn as Rex (voice) *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head (voice) *Eugene Levy as Mr. Potato Head (voice, replacing the late Don Rickles respectively) *Blake Clark as Slinky Dog (voice, replacing the late Jim Varney respectively) *Jeff Pidgeon as the Little Green Aliens (voices) *Annie Potts as Bo Peep (voice) *Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants (voice) *Jeff Garlin as Buttercup (voice) *Kristen Schaal as Trixie (voice) *Jodi Benson as Barbie (voice) *R. Lee Ermey as Sarge (voice) *Andrew Stanton as Zurg (voice) *Kelsey Grammer as Stinky Pete (voice) * Guest Characters ''The Lion King'' and The Lion Guard *Simba *Nala *Kiara *Kovu *Vitani *Nuka *Kion *Zuri *Timon *Pumbaa *Zazu *Raffiki ''The Little Mermaid'' series *Ariel *Eric *Melody *Sebastian *King Triton * Flounder ''Cinderella'' series *Cinderella *Charming (Cinderella's prince) *Lady Tremaine *Anastasia Tremaine *Drizilla Tremaine *Jaq *Mary *Gus *Lucifer *Bruno *The Fairy Godmother ''Beauty and the Beast'' series *Belle *Adam *Lumiere (human form) *Cogsworth (human form) *Mrs. Potts (human form) *Chip (human form) *Babette (human form) *Angelique (human form) *Madame Bouche (human form) *Chef Bouche (human form) ''Pocahontas'' series *Pocahontas (title character) *John Rolfe *Nakoma *John Smith *Meeko *Flit *Percy ''Toy Story'' series *Woody *Buzz *Slinky *Rex *Bo Peep *Dolly *Mr. Pricklepants *Buttercup *The Peas-In-A-Pod *Mr. Potato Head *Mrs. Potato Head *Hamm *Barbie *Ken *Lenny *Wheezy *Sarge *The Green Aliens *Jessie *Trixie ''A Bug's Life'' series *Flik *Dot *Francis *Heimlich *Atta *The Ant Queen *Molt *Rosie *Dim *Manny *Gypsy *Mr. Soil *Thorny *Cornelius ''Pinocchio'' series *Pinocchio (title character, now a real boy) *Geppetto *Jiminy Cricket *The Blue Fairy *Figaro *Cleo ''101 Dalmatians'' *Pongo *Perdita *Patch *Lucky *Rolly *Penny *Freckles *Dottie *Domino *Little Dipper *Oddball ''Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs'' *Snow White (title character) *Charming (Snow White's prince) *Doc *Grumpy *Sleepy *Sneezy *Bashful *Happy *Dopey ''Bambi'' series *Bambi *Bambi's Father, the Great Prince of the Forest *Faline *Thumper *Thumper's Sisters *Thumper's Mother *Flower *Friend Owl ''Sleeping Beauty'' *Aurora *Phillip *Flora *Fauna *Merryweather ''Aladdin'' series *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Iago ''Tangled'' and Tangled 2 *Rapunzel *Eugene A.K.A. Flynn Rider ''The Princess and the Frog'' and The Princess and the Frog II *Tiana *Naveen *Louis ''Finding Nemo'', Finding Dory, Finding Marlin and Finding Lisa (Great Big Aquarium) *Nemo *Dory *Marlin *Mr. Ray *Tad *Pearl *Sheldon *Lisa *Toby *Gill *Bubbles *Bloat *Gurgle *Jacques *Peach *Bruce *Anchor *Chum *Hank *Destiny *Bailey *Jenny *Charlie Scooby-Doo series * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Velma Dinkley * Daphne Blake * Fred Jones * Madelyn Dinkley ''Cars'', Cars 2, Cars 3, Cars 4 and Cars the Series *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Sally *Ramone *Flo *Sarge *Fillmore *Sheriff *Luigi *Guido *Red *Mack *Lizzie *Francesco Bernoulli *Strip "The King" Weathers *Chick Hicks *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Smokey *Junior "Midnight" Moon *River Scott *Louise "Barnstormer" Nash *Cruz Ramirez ''Monsters Incorporated'', Monsters University and Monsters Incoprorated 2 *James "Jimmy" P. "Sulley" Sullivan *Mike *Celia *Roz *Randall Boggs *Fungus Winnie the Pooh series * Pooh * Piglet * Rabbit * Tigger * Eeyore * Roo * Lumpy * Kanga * Owl * Christopher Robin PB&J Otte''r series * Peanut * Butter * Jelly * Flick * Pinch * Munchy * Ernest * Opal * Mayor Jeff The Muppet Show Series * Kermit * Gonzo * Fozzie Bear * Rizzo The Rat * Miss Piggy Fraggle Rock Series * Gobo Fraggle * Mokey Fraggle * Wembley Fraggle * Boober Fraggle * Red Fraggle * Travelling Matt * Sprocket * The Captain The Hoobs Series * Iver * Groove * Tula * Hubba Hubba ''Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald & Douglas * Oliver * Emily * Stepney * Salty * Mavis * Diesel * Neville * Molly * Arthur * Murdoch * Harvey * Spencer * Rosie * Dennis * Norman * Paxton * Sidney * Bill & Ben * Daisy * BoCo * Bertie * Terence * Trevor * Harold * Bulgy * Caroline * George * Annie & Clarabel * Henrietta * Ryan * Skiff * Rex * Bert * Mike * Timothy * Marion * Gator * Stephen * Caitlin * Connor * Millie * Stanley * Billy * Whiff * Hector * Flora * Hank * Rocky * Belle * Flynn * Den * Dart * 'Arry & Bert * Glynn * Flying Scotsman * Samson * Philip * Lady * Splatter & Dodge * Diesel 10 * Hugo * Bradford * Cranky * Porter * Colin * Stafford * Charlie * Scruff * Butch * Captain * Bash * Dash * Ferdinand * Merlin * Hurricane * Frankie * Theo * Lexi * Hannah * Carly * City of Truro * Rocky * Judy & Jerome * Winston * Hiro * Victor * Kevin * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Bertram * Fearless Freddie * Mighty Mac * Ivo Hugh * Luke Fireman Sam series * Fireman Sam * Elvis Cridlington * Charlie Jones * Norman Price * James Jones * Mike Flood * Station Officer Steele * Tom Thomas * Trevor Evans * Helen Flood * Mandy Flood * Dilys Price * Penny Morris * Sarah Jones * Bronwyn Jones Harry Potter series * Harry Potter * Ron Weasley * Hermione Granger * Professor Dumbledore * Hagrid * Professor McGonagall * Professor Snape * Arthur Weasley * Molly Weasley * Sirius Black * Mad Eye Moody * Remus Lupin Seasons *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 *Season 4 *Season 5 *Season 6 *Season 7 *Season 8 *Season 9 Television Special The Disney Animation Gang Celebrates the Life and Memories of Wayne Allwine Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney and Pixar animated movies Category:Disney films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Mickey Mouse